


Made For Each Other

by BeeAnka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Flirting, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeAnka/pseuds/BeeAnka
Summary: When Junko told her she'd gotten her secret crush to agree to go on a date with her, Mukuro was less than happy with the whole thing. With her sister giving her advice throughout the date, Mukuro now tries her best not to embarrass herself.She doesn't succeed.





	Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/gifts), [enoshimalovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/gifts).



> I wanted to write something for two of the most iconic Ikuzono fans out there, since both of their birthdays are on July 17 by some cool coincidence. Hope you two like it, ikuzonos and enoshimalovemail!
> 
> Fun fact: this is the shortest story I've ever written. Despite that, I didn't mean for it to get that long. 
> 
> (Special thanks to Lara, for coming up with about half of the jokes you will read in this fic)

* * *

 

Sitting in the corner booth of the pleasantly empty coffee shop Junko has suggested to her, Mukuro anxiously looks at her phone.

Maizono still isn't here.

"What if she isn't coming?" She mutters. It wouldn't be a surprise, really. Why would a girl like Maizono Sayaka agree to go on a date with a girl like her otherwise, if not to stand her up and probably laugh about the whole thing with her friends later?

 _"You're, like, five minutes early you idiot. At least wait some more before freaking out."_ Junko tells her through the earpiece.

A valid point, Mukuro supposes. Still, she isn't entirely convinced. "Why would she agree to begin with? Junko-chan, if this is some kind of prank of yours..."

_"Oh my God, this is the third time you've accused me of that! Come on, even I'm not that cruel. I'm surprised you'd think so little of Sayaka-chan too!"_

"You're not that cruel?" Mukuro asks incredulously. "What about that time you talked me into online dating and then catfished me for fun?"

_"Geez, I apologized for that! When do I ever apologize for anything? That's how you know it was genuine. And you have to admit, it was kinda funny."_

"No, it wasn't! I said some really embarrassing things to you..."

_"Well, be positive. If you tell Sayaka-chan she's the light of your life and the sun and the stars, I'm sure she'll melt."_

Mukuro groans. "I requested that you never bring that up again."

Junko huffs, but Mukuro just knows that her sister is grinning. _"Whatever. Sayaka-chan wouldn't play a prank like that on anyone. Trust me."_

"I suppose Maizono-san wouldn't do that." Mukuro admits. "... How would I know though? I've barely ever talked to her. I don't know what to talk to her about when she arrives." An intense nervousness spreads through her again, like it had before Junko gave her a pep talk earlier in her room. "Junko-chan, why are you making me do this? I don't know anything about dating."

_"Really? Didn't we roleplay dates back when you thought I was that cute brunette-"_

"Stop bringing that up!"

 _"Oh, fine! You were very romantic, just so you know."_ Junko snickers. When she's done making fun of Mukuro's misery, she sighs. _"Geez, Mukuro-chan! I did this for you, you know? Don't think I haven't noticed how you're always staring at Sayaka-chan!"_

"Just because I have a crush on her doesn't mean I want to go on a date." Mukuro mumbles.

_"Really? You would've been fine just staring at her like a moron for the entire year, and then the next year too? All the while beating yourself up over being a cowardly loser?"_

"Yes."

_"God, you really should be more confident. Lesbians and bisexual chicks love girls like you, you know?"_

"... They do?"

_"Hell yeah! They love when a girl is awkward and stupid! It's endearing. And you're, like, ripped too. You've got abs! That's sexy."_

"I'm... sexy?" Mukuro asks, baffled.

"Should you ask that kind of question on the first date?" Maizono's voice suddenly asks.

Mukuro almost jumps in her seat. With a grimace, she turns her head to the side to look at Maizono's smiling face. "Um." She says intelligently, as the burning sensation all over her face becomes stronger and stronger. From the earpiece, she hears Junko snort, probably trying to suppress laughter.

Maizono smiles. "I'm just teasing you, Ikusaba-san. You were talking to someone on the phone just now, right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right!" Mukuro says. Well, it's more or less true anyway. In a sense. She turns off her phone and stuffs it in her pocket. "Please sit down, Maizono-san."

"Don't mind if I do!" While Maizono sits down, Mukuro looks her over. She's wearing a pink dress that... shows off her long legs a bit (Mukuro looks away from the sight as if it burned her eyes) and a pink bow in her hair. It's simple, but Maizono pulls it off really well. Not surprising, considering the girl's natural beauty.

Mukuro swallows. Maizono looks so gorgeous. How can she measure up to that?

Her own get-up just consists of a black dress shirt and brown khakis. Upon seeing her dressed like that, Junko laughed and called her a 'fuck boy lesbian'. She wouldn't clarify what the term meant.

_"Why are you being tight-lipped? Tell her she looks pretty, you idiot! Tell her whatever color she's wearing looks good on her."_

Junko's words snap Mukuro out of her thoughts. "You look pretty." She blurts out, suppressing a wince at the way it's come out. "You, um... pink looks really good on you."

"Thanks! Those dark colors suit you, too! I didn't know you could look so fashionable!" Maizono chirps, luckily unbothered by Mukuro's awkwardness.

_"Fashionable? Is she drunk?"_

"Thank you, Maizono-san. I picked it out myself." Mukuro tells her that with no small amount of pride, not caring what Junko says about her clothes. "I know it's not very fancy, but I thought it looked nice."

"Don't worry about it, Ikusaba-san! My dress isn't very fancy either, you know? This is just a coffee date, so I figured this was enough." Either Maizono has absurdly high standards or she's just trying to make her feel better. Mukuro kind of wants to think it's the latter.

"I think you look very fancy." Mukuro says. "You always do." Maizono really does. She's always so beautiful, almost ethereal.

"Aw, that's sweet of you to say!" Maizono laughs. She flutters her eyelashes. "Do you stare at me a lot in class?" She asks in a low voice.

Mukuro can feel her cheeks heating up. "Yes." She admits. Then, she blinks. Wait, what did she just say?

Maizono's face seems to have gained some color as well. "I-I see!" She says, clearly not having expected that.

There is an awkward silence.

 _"God, you idiot."_ Junko mutters.

"I-I mean, I wasn't looking at you in a weird way." Mukuro hastily clarifies. "You're just... really pretty. It's hard not to look at you, Maizono-san. I'm sorry if that's weird. I won't look at you anymore!"

"No, no!" Maizono shakes her head rapidly. "Feel free to look! I like the thought of you looking at me, Ikusaba-san!"

"Oh, um. I like looking at you, Maizono-san..."

"A-Ah..."

There is another awkward silence, both girls trying to avoid looking at each other.

_"Fucking hell, she's just as bad as you."_

If Mukuro could talk to her sister right now, she'd criticize her for not being helpful at all. Junko's advice is the only reason why she has this earpiece to begin with, considering her lack of experience with dating. It was Junko's suggestion, too!

Mukuro tries to think of what to say to break the silence, but her mind is kind of blank right now. Luckily though, the waitress takes this moment to ask them for their order.

Maizono orders some cappuccino thing Junko would order too -- although unlike Junko, Maizono leaves it at that and doesn't add any specifics -- while Mukuro orders what she always orders: green tea.

When the waitress leaves, the awkwardness isn't present anymore. Or at least not as much. "So..." Maizono says. "How did you figure out you liked other girls? If that's okay to ask?"

"It's fine." Mukuro assures her. "There isn't much to say. I suppose I just realized that... girls were really pretty one day? That's about it."

"I guess it's not always a huge realization." Maizono hums. "Do you still like boys too?"

"No. I, um..." Mukuro makes a sour face. "I actually thought I was in love with Naegi-kun for a while, until I realized I didn't like him that way."

 _"Ohhh, I remember that."_ Junko says, her grin practically audible. Mukuro had to hear the sentence: 'I can't believe you fucking thought you were in love with that fucking loser!' about a hundred times after she'd figured that whole thing out.

"Is that so?" Maizono asks, seeming rather surprised at that. "I've never seen you and Naegi-kun hang out much."

"That's because we never spent much time together. I mostly thought I was in love with him, because he was nice to me a couple of times. I suppose I mistook that pleasant feeling I felt for love." Mukuro explains. Flatly, she says: "I suppose liking when someone is nice to you is pretty normal, in retrospect."

"Yeah! Don't beat yourself up over that, though! It's common for lesbians to try to convince themselves they like boys. I've read about that." Maizono tilts her head. "Is it okay to call you a 'lesbian'? Sorry, I didn't ask!"

"It's okay, I suppose." Mukuro says. She doesn't really have an opinion on that. The label fits her and Junko calls her that, so she might as well use it. "Are you a lesbian too?"

"Hmmm." Maizono looks thoughtful for a while. "No? I'm not sure. I wouldn't be opposed to dating a boy in theory, but I've never met one I wanted to date. I think I'll go with 'bisexual' for now." She sighs. "Girls are so much better than boys, you know? We should talk about girls now, not boys!"

_"Sayaka-chan has such good opinions. Maybe I should date her instead."_

Mukuro suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. Even if Maizono wasn't there though, Junko wouldn't see it anyway. "Right. Girls." She mutters. "Girls... are nice."

"More than just nice!" Maizono insists. "Who do you think is the prettiest girl in our class?"

"Junko-chan."

_"Good answer!"_

Maizono pouts. "I thought you'd say my name! Geez, it's bad manners not to say your date's name!"

"Um... sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. I guess saying your sister is the prettiest girl is sorta cute. And at least she isn't competition!" Maizono giggles.

_"Those tinder messages I still have saved disagree."_

"Shut up." Mukuro mutters on reflex.

Maizono blinks, startled. "Huh?"

Mukuro freezes. Oh, damn. How does she salvage this? "I mean... _shut up_!" She says in her best impression of Junko and rolls her eyes in an exaggerated manner, letting out a forceful giggle that is utterly unlike her.

 _"I don't sound like that."_ Junko protests.

"... Are you okay?" A frowning Maizono asks at the same time.

"Yeah. Um, I'm sorry about that, I was trying to... imitate Junko-chan. The... um... the sarcastic 'shut up'? You know? It was a bad joke." Mukuro lies. She smiles awkwardly.

"Oh! Of course!" Maizono replies cheerfully, returning her smile. "You're funny, Ikusaba-san!"

Mukuro suppresses a sigh. That was close. "Thank you, Maizono-san," she says. "You're funny too."

"Really? What did I say that was funny?"

"Um." Mukuro's mind races. "I just meant... you're cheerful. That's funny. I-I mean-"

Maizono's giggling interrupts her pathetic attempt at answering the question. "It's alright, Ikusaba-san! I was just teasing you!"

Mukuro wants to sink into the floor. "O-Oh."

Luckily, the waitress interrupts yet another awkward moment by bringing them their beverages. Maizono asks to pay the bill right away, and insists on covering both of their orders. Mukuro wanted to be the one to cover the bill, but denying Maizono right now would be too awkward, so all she can do is grudgingly thank her for her generosity.

 _"Wow, some butch you are."_ Junko chastises her mockingly.

After the waitress leaves, Mukuro almost pouts at Maizono. "You didn't have to pay for us both." She mumbles.

"Because _you_ wanted to do it?" Maizono grins when Mukuro nods reluctantly. "Sorry! I just felt like being chivalrous."

"I'm paying next time." Mukuro warns her.

Maizono blushes all of a sudden. "... Next time? You're already planning on another date?" She asks timidly.

"Oh. Um." Mukuro's face heats up in alarm, and she feels beads of sweat on her forehead. Why is Maizono asking this right now?! Their date isn't even over yet! Still, the thought is appealing. "I-I mean... maybe- yes? That would be nice. I think?"

"I'm just teasing you!" Maizono giggles. "You're so funny, Ikusaba-san! It's really easy to embarrass you... it's cute."

"I'm not cute..." Mukuro protests weakly.

"You're super cute! Like, look at those freckles on your face! Those are the cutest!"

_"She's right about your freckles. They're pretty cute."_

_'You stay out of this.'_ Mukuro tells Junko with her mind. Out loud, she says: "You're really cute too, Maizono-san. But it's impossible for you not to know that."

Maizono smirks, which Mukuro knows can't be a good sign. "Well, I must be pretty cute," she muses. "Why else would you stare at me so often?"

Mukuro sputters incoherently. "Th-That's not..."

_"Heh."_

_'Very helpful, Junko-chan.'_ Mukuro thinks resentfully. Blushing, she says to Maizono: "Yes, you're beautiful. That's why I was looking at you... I think that's obvious."

"Oh, it is! I just wanted to hear you say it!" Maizono informs her cheerfully.

"... Our drinks are getting old." Mukuro mumbles, taking a quick sip of her green tea. That's safer than talking.

Mercifully, Maizono sips on her cappuccino too instead of saying anything else. She's still smiling impishly, though.

A part of Mukuro wants to sip until the date is over, but she's here for a reason. She came here of her own will -- well, after Junko convinced her to -- so she can't just ignore Maizono because she feels awkward. "Do..." She begins, before clamming up. Swallowing, she tries again. "Do you like being an idol, Maizono-san?"

"It's my Ultimate Talent, isn't it? It'd be weird not to like it!" Maizono cocks her head, smile disappearing. "Well, maybe it's more complicated than that. I love singing, but being an idol... that's something else entirely."

"What do you mean by that?" Mukuro asks.

"Well, idols don't just sing. They have to be really obsessive about their appearance, their image, can't make any mistakes..." Maizono sighs. "Maybe it's weird, but I don't always mind that stuff. It's like... a challenge, you know? Being the best requires a lot of work, so it feels like you've achieved something great when you get to that point."

"You _are_ commonly regarded as the best idol in the world." Mukuro says.

"I am, yes," Maizono says, kind of arrogantly. "It's taken a lot of work. Sometimes, having to pay attention to so many things is really exhausting though." She makes a face like she's just smelled something terrible. Then, she smiles again. "But I guess that's the prize you pay for being Number One!"

The last sentence was said jokingly, but Mukuro doesn't think Maizono was really joking. "I think it's impressive that you can do all those things. Natural talent aside, it must have taken a lot of work." Kind of redundant, considering Maizono basically said the same sentence, but she doesn't know how else to express herself.

"It has." Maizono agrees. "Same for you, I'd guess? I don't think anyone could besome the Ultimate Soldier on just natural talent alone."

"Yeah." Mukuro grimaces. Thinking back to her training is the last thing she wants to do right now. It'd make Junko upset, too. "Let's not talk about that though."

Maizono nods, her face serious. "Of course! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Ikusaba-san. I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"It's fine." Mukuro takes a sip of her green tea, to gather her thoughts. When she looks up again, she says: "It's just not a good subject for the first date. I would rather we talk about something nicer. Like... the weather?" She glances out of the window. "It's a nice weather."

"Oh, yeah! It's sunny! That's always nice!"

 _"Sun in July. Who would have thought?"_ Junko says sarcastically.

Mukuro's eyes widen. Oh, of course! July! Junko just reminded her of the gift! "Um, Maizono-san? I was thinking... your birthday was ten days ago, but I didn't get you anything."

"Hm? Oh, that's fine. It's not like we've ever talked to each other before today, right? Don't worry about it!" Maizono assures her. It's nice of her to be so considerate. Still...

"I want to give you something anyway, if you don't mind. I suppose I could say I'm giving it to you because you're my date, too?" Mukuro suggests. She blushes, since the thought is kind of embarrassing.

"What is it?" Maizono asks curiously, luckily not trying ot refuse the gift.

Mukuro ruffles around in the bag laying next to her. She pulls out a box of chocolates with a violet bow wrapped around it. "For you, Maizono-san." She mumbles, presenting her date with the gift.

"Aww." Maizono takes it, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you, Ikusaba-san! That's so thoughtful of you!"

"Ah, um... I put the bow on it myself too." Mukuro says proudly. It took some attempts, but eventually she managed it. Who would have thought wrapping a bow would be so hard?

"You're so sweet!" Maizono squeals. She pouts. "Geez, I didn't get you anything myself..."

"It's fine, Maizono-san. Seeing how happy that made you was enough of a present." Mukuro says, immediately suppressing a grimace when she realizes how cheesy that must have sounded.

Maizono seems to like cheesiness though, seeing as her face lights up at her words. "You know what? I have an idea!" She leans over the table. "Come closer, Ikusaba-san. I wanna whisper something in your ear."

Although wondering what Maizono could be up to, Mukuro does as she is told and leans over the table too. Until her face is embarrassingly close to Maizono's. "Yes...?"

Maizono quickly looks around them, then moves her face to Mukuro's left ear. "You're really, really adorable. This is your present." She whispers, kisses her left cheek, and pulls back again.

Mukuro feels like she's unable to move, still leaning over the table. It's like her entire body has just rapidly overheated. Slowly, she pulls back. "Th-Thank. Much." She stammers out, her fingers digging almost painfully into the fabric of her khakis.

 _"You idiot."_ Junko sighs. Mukuro's great discipline over her body is the only reason why the voice doesn't startle her. She's almost forgotten Junko was there. _"She just kissed you, right? Flirt back. Say something!"_

"Y-Your eyes!" Mukuro blurts out while staring at Maizono's beautiful eyes. "They're... blue!"

_"Ugh! Say: 'I could look at them for hours'."_

"I-I could look at them for hours." Mukuro repeats.

Maizono blushes. "Geez. I like your eyes too. Gray eyes really fascinate me." She gives her a lopsided smile. "Just like you in general, I guess."

"Oh." No one's ever said that about her dull eyes before. Would Sayaka lie about that? She doesn't seem like someone who would. "Um, thank you," Mukuro says bashfully. "I don't think they're nice looking, but I'm glad you think that."

"You know, when Junko-chan asked me for a date on your behalf, she said something like: 'Come on, can you resist those steel gray eyes?'" Maizono giggles. "I think I know what she meant now. Your eyes are really pretty."

"Yours are prettier." Mukuro argues. "They're a really nice blue. It's like... um, the ocean? Really deep and pretty."

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"Ikusaba-san, that's beautiful..." Maizono murmurs.

_"It worked?! What the fuck."_

"N-Not as beautiful as you." Mukuro fires back. Well, maybe 'fire' is the wrong word. More like... 'weakly throw'.

"Beautiful enough to want to kiss?" Maizono asks, smiling in a way that makes Mukuro's heart race.

"... Y-Yeah." Mukuro chokes out.

 _"I can't believe you, of all people, are flirting like this on your first fucking date. What the hell is going on there?"_ Junko's voice is about as surprised as Mukuro feels herself. She honestly doesn't know what's going on herself. Not that she cares much either.

"Let's wait for that until the end of our date though, yeah?" Maizono winks at her. "Let's not risk anyone seeing us again."

"You're right. That might be a bad idea." Mukuro agrees.

"Something tells me the next kiss won't last for just a second, too. So..." Maizono trails off, twirling a lock of her shiny blue hair with her fingers.

"I-I see." Mukuro mumbles, trying her best not to stammer. What on earth is she supposed to say to that?!

_"Ask her if she likes it French."_

Mukuro has no idea what that means, but since Junko suggested it she should probably listen. "Do you like it French?"

Maizono looks at her with wide eyes. Mukuro curses Junko inwardly. What did she just say?! "Uh... I-I mean. I guess? I mean-"

"It- it was a joke!" Mukuro quickly tells her. "I don't even know what that means, I swear!"

"Oh..." Maizono sighs, almost as if in relief. "You had me worried there. The truth is I've never kissed anyone before, so your question caught me off-guard."

"Really?" Mukuro asks, surprised. Someone beautiful like Maizono Sayaka hasn't had her first kiss yet? That seems strange. "No one?"

"I was always too busy with my career, with idol stuff. No time for any romance." Maizono has a small smile on her face. "Until now, I guess."

Mukuro blushes. "I see. Um... I never really thought about it either. Until now."

Maizono blushes. Their faces must be an identical red right now. "Ah. Then I guess you don't know much about kissing either?"

"I don't know anything about anything." Mukuro says.

Maizono giggles. "That's not true!" She argues. "You know how to make me blush. That's one thing."

Truth be told, Mukuro _is_ feeling pretty good about that. "I am? I-I see..."

_"God, you two both fucking suck at this. You were, like, made for each other. That's kinda cute, honestly."_

"Huh? Is that Junko-chan tripping over her feet I see out there?" Mukuro asks, looking out of the window for added effect. When Maizono looks away too, she quickly pulls the earpiece out and turns it off, stuffing it inside her bag.

"I didn't see Junko-chan." Maizono says, turning back to her. "Are you sure it was her?"

"I might have seen someone else." Mukuro replies, now more at ease. Even though she loves Junko with all her heart, maybe it's better not to rely on her 'advice' from now on. Junko will whine about it later no doubt, but she's used to that. "Anyway, um." She frowns while trying to come up with a new subject, taking a sip of her green tea to give her more time to think. "... Do you like green tea?" She asks after setting down her cup.

"Green tea is good, but I prefer black tea!" Maizono's face lights up, like she's just gotten a great idea. "Oh, you know what we should do on our next date? Order different flavors! Variety is the spice of life!"

"I usually order the same thing," Mukuro says. "But I wouldn't mind, I suppose."

Maizono beams. "Wait until I make you drink all those different juice flavors I have!" That sentence sounds vaguely ominous, for some reason.

From that point, it's mostly Maizono who directs the conversation. It suits Mukuro just fine, since she's pretty bad at coming up with things to talk about. And when she does, it usually doesn't lead to anywhere and results in awkward silence.

Maizono is really good at talking, on the other hand. She effortlessly goes from one subject to the next, never losing her pace, yet also being patient at the same time. Somehow, Mukuro doesn't find herself getting overwhelmed with all the talking, which is unusual. Maybe because Junko is the only one she talks to otherwise. As much as Mukuro adores her baby sister, Junko tends to be a rather self-centered conversationalist.

Maizono is even good enough at the whole conversation thing to get Mukuro to tell her a few things she didn't think she'd ever tell to anyone.

"She did what?!" Maizono asks, aghast. She sets her now empty cup down on the saucer, maybe a little too hard.

"Yeah." Mukuro simply says, suppressing a sigh.

"I can't believe Junko-chan _catfished_ you! That's kind of messed up. Please tell me you didn't sext or anything?"

"No!" Mukuro's eyes nearly bulge out at the thought. "Not even Junko-chan would go that far for a joke! It's not like I could do it if anyone asked me to either."

"No sexting with me, then?" Maizono teases. Mukuro chokes on the rest of her tea. "I'm kidding! Geez, I'm glad Junko-chan isn't my sister. No offense."

"None taken." Mukuro says hoarsely, still coughing somewhat.

They continue their conversation, only this time Mukuro wants to keep the embarrassing stories to a minimum.

Eventually, they end up talking for so long that they're required to order some new beverages. Since Mukuro doesn't want the date to be over yet, she orders again. Cappuccino for her this time, on Maizono's suggestion, while Maizono herself orders green tea. Mukuro doesn't care much for coffee, especially because Junko makes her drink really awful stuff at her modelling agency, but she supposes it doesn't taste that bad. She's far too focused on her date to care much either way.

Their date ends way too soon. Mukuro feels she could have talked to Maizono for at least another week.

She's at least brave enough to walk Maizono back to her dorm room. Much to her surprise, Maizono invites her to her room just when she wanted to say goodbye. Mukuro takes a few seconds to reply, since she feels her brain has just melted into a puddle, but eventually agrees enthusiastically. Maybe _too_ enthusiastically.

On Maizono's couch, the conversation continues.

They talk about school, their classmates, Maizono's bandmates, and eventually Junko. A good thing, since this is one of the few subjects Mukuro can speak about at length. Somehow though, the conversation turns into Mukuro complaining about Junko making her drink disgusting coffee.

"Who doesn't like coffee? That's so weird." Maizono complains.

"Maybe the ones Junko-chan makes me drink are just uniquely terrible." Mukuro suggests. "I don't know why she does that. She keeps insisting I will like them. I never do."

"Clearly, Junko-chan is the source of everything bad in your life." Maizono says solemnly.

"Sometimes, it feels like it." Mukuro says flatly, glad that Junko isn't listening right now. Then again, if it wasn't for Junko, she wouldn't be on a date with Maizono Sayaka right now. Should she say that out loud? No way, it's too embarrassing.

"Then again, if it wasn't for Junko-chan, we wouldn't be here on a date right now!" Maizono chirps, as if reading her mind.

"... I was thinking that too." Mukuro says. "It's almost like you're psychic."

Maizono pouts. "Geez, Ikusaba-san! I wanted to say that! You've ruined the first part of my joke now."

"Um. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm psychic, so I know you didn't mean to!"

Mukuro feels her eyes narrow. "Are you really psychic?" She asks carefully. "Or could it be you just have good intuition?"

"Hey!" Maizono laughs, looking somewhere between amused and annoyed. "Now you've ruined the second part of the joke too! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"... Maybe I'm psychic?" Mukuro suggests, earning her another laugh. She can't help but let out a short laugh as well. Maizono sounds so nice when she laughs -- it's contagious.

When their laughter stops, Mukuro notices they're a lot closer to each other than before. She swallows her nervousness down, or at least tries to.

"If you're psychic, what am I thinking right now?" Maizono asks, in a low murmur. She leans towards her.

Mukuro is pretty sure her face resembles a tomato right now. She can't help but stare at Maizono's pink lips. "Um..."

"Can't you tell?" Maizono's voice is so quiet it's almost whispering. "I'm thinking that we're alone right now." Her pretty lips curl up in an equally pretty smile. "I'm thinking... maybe you should kiss me."

"U-Um..." Mukuro stutters, sweat practically running down her forehead at this point. "Th-That. Y-Yeah." She forces out, feeling out of breath suddenly.

Maizono hums, and closes her eyes. She purses her lips as well, ever so slightly.

Gathering all her courage, Mukuro leans in. When she realizes, for about the hundredth time today, just how beautiful Maizono Sayaka is, her breath nearly hitches. This girl... really wants to be kissed by someone like her? It seems unreal, but...

She can't make Maizono wait, can she?

When their lips brush against each other, Mukuro feels like her brain is short-circuiting, like her heartbeat is so intense it's killing her. She can't believe this is happening on their first date. It feels like there should have been more build-up to this. This is so sudden...

Not that she's complaining.

Their lips move slowly and clumsily against each other. When she feels her face being cupped by two gentle hands, Mukuro lets out a very undignified squeak, which causes Maizono to pull back.

"Are- are you okay?" Maizono asks breathlessly, her cheeks having tinged pink. "... Is this going too fast?"

"N-No, it's just..." Mukuro gulps. "Overwhelming. You're really beautiful..."

"Oh, Ikusaba-san... Mukuro-san. Can I call you that?"

Mukuro nods. For some reason, she feels absurdly flustered to hear her first name come past Maizono Sayaka's lips.

"Then... you can call me 'Sayaka' too."

"Sayaka-san..." Mukuro murmurs. She could get used to saying that pretty name, over and over.

Sayaka smiles. "I like the way you say my name. You have a nice voice, Mukuro-san."

"I don't have to tell you that you have a nice voice, Sayaka-san... but you really do. It's beautiful. like you." Mukuro says, faintly aware of how sentimental she's being, but not caring in the least.

"Geez. We definitely need to go on a second date." Sayaka presses their foreheads together, causing Mukuro's face to gain even more heat, which should be impossible by now.

"Yeah." Mukuro agrees. A second date, then a third date, then a fourth date, then a fifth date, then a sixth date, then-

"And you should come by my room tomorrow too. I want to talk some more."

"Yeah..." Mukuro repeats, staring into Sayaka's blue eyes. Sayaka could say anything right now and she'd agree to it.

"But for now..." Sayaka whispers, smiling. She strokes one of Mukuro's cheeks. "Let's kiss more, okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

When Sayaka's lips meet hers again, Mukuro almost thinks she sees stars.

* * *

 


End file.
